Holders have been installed and used in aircraft construction for many years. Holders may be installed and used in aircraft construction, and such holders may be riveted to the structure (carbon-fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP), “kohlenfaserverstärkter Kunststoff” (CFK)) or aluminum). These holders primarily have the function of holding electrical lines.
Holders in aircraft construction may be made of aluminum FIG. 1 shows a holder 1 which may be used in aircraft construction in order to hold electrical lines. The holder 1 is made of aluminum and comprises a first angled area 2. The holder 1 made of aluminum is typically riveted to the structure of an aircraft fuselage via connection points 3a, 3b. 
The holder 1 shown in FIG. 1 also comprises a second angled area 4, which contains a drilled hole or bore 5, via which electrical lines (not shown) are typically attached to the holder 1 using a cable clip.
According to the newest Technical Design Directives TDD 92A001L Issue C for the program A380, the holder 1 made of aluminum, such as shown in FIG. 1, must additionally be provided with a connection to ground.
However, performance criteria and fuel savings desired for modern aircraft place a premium on weight savings, and ease of installation and reduced costs are always important factors in assembly of modern aircraft that have an increasing volume and complexity of wiring, optical fibers or other lines and cables.